


Don't You Remember

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second Sequel....</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

Today I saw him again, happily sipping his cup of tea in his favorite tea restaurant. He was smiling so bright, his eyes was sparkling. I never saw him like this. He was just the same Louis I knew. Before they took him away from me. Away from me, away from us. I knew they were capable of doing this to hurt me, hurt the people that I love the most. It just that I need him the most now. For all passing months, I was just contented to see him just from a far. I was so glad that he was safe. But the worst part of it? He never recognize me. He never knew that we exist. All we have on the past is now just a bunch of happy memories. I wish I was so strong to fight for him. Fight for our love, for what we have and of course for our family.

We married six years ago. Six years that full of joy, laughter and of course tears. I can’t say that we have a perfect life but I can assure you that we love what we have. We both have wonderful career as a singers. We both in a same band One Direction. We both have a pretty head for the future. I Harry, Louis along with the other lads Zayn, Liam and Niall.

But the love we have was so blissful before we start the band. I never thought that they would took my happiness, my life and my love away from me. It was so unfair.

The cold wind of December blows, I grip at my thick coat to protect my swelling bump from catching cold. I was almost nine months pregnant with a twins but it wasn’t my first time though.

“Hey, Popsie, whatcha doin?” Darcy asks. I glance at my first son. Darcy William Styles – Tomlinson. He was six years old. We were passing by the streets of London when I particularly saw him.

“Oh nothing, it just that I saw your Daddy again.” I murmured. Darcy have a happy memories with Louis. He dearly love Darcy to the core. Darcy was well cared of Louis. We never let anyone hurt him specially the fans that were sometimes mean. Even the other lads were overly protective of Darcy. I wish I could turn back the time when the day that he was taken away from us by a freaky accident and when the management took him away literally.

“Really, Popsie, where?” Darcy jump and jump. I know he misses Louis badly like I just misses him every single of the day. Darcy looks around and when he spot Louis, he almost screamed.

“There, Popsie, Daddy but why he didn’t come home?” He asks the same question like before.

“He has to do important things Darcy.” I answered. Darcy frowned at the idea of Louis being away.

“But why is he with someone else? Why he didn’t bother to approach us?” It has hard to explain to him everything that happened. I can’t bear to hurt him.

“It was hard to explain Darcy; maybe at home I’ll tell you a beautiful but sad ending story.” I said and grab his hand and walk inside the tea restaurant.

Louis’s POV

Today, I saw them again; they were standing exactly at my rare side. I always saw a familiarity with them pregnant man and the little boy with him. I was with my fiancée Eleanor. I just came out from the hospital six months ago. My family took care of me even the management. I was in the band called One Direction. I never knew that I will be a famous person. It used to be my dream. Dream that I always share with…with…with…. I don’t remember the things that happened from my past. The management and my family take me to a faraway place to recover.

But there a time that I always feel that someone or something was missing and I really don’t know if I will find it.

A tap on my shoulder break my thoughts, “Hey, babe what are you thinking?” Eleanor asks. We were seating on a tea restaurant.

“Nothing, I just remember something.” She suddenly stops. ”You remember something?” Why it always seems like a big deal to them whenever I say that I just remember something?

“Why is there something important that I need to know?” I ask her. I knew she’ll never lie to me. I saw her glance at the counter where the pregnant man with a child.

“N-Nothing to remember important Lou.” She said.

“Hey, that was okay. But you saw the man on the counter? I can’t believe that he was actually pregnant!” I saw them walk towards our side.

“Popsie, do you love my brothers?” The boy asks. I overheard them.

“Yes. I love them. Why do you ask?” It overwhelms me when the little curly boy helps his father to seat.

“Why do you eat them?” I stop at my tracks. My eyes widens. I look back at Eleanor.

“I-I remember that El. I ask my mom the same question like that before.” I happily say that I do remember something from my past.

“I didn’t eat them Darcy. I love them that are why they were in my stomach.” The man replied to his son. I can’t help but to chuckled.

“Oh, I thought you eat them.” The boy laughs at the thought. He laugh was really familiar to me. The cerulean blue orb meets a cerulean blue orb. I wave a little at the boy.

“Hi Kiddo.” I greet the little boy.

“Hello Da-” “Darcy no.” His father interrupts his son. I stand up and walk to them. There was eagerness inside me to meet them and I don’t know why.

I squat at the side of the little boy. He seems five to six years old.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. What is your name kiddo?” I glance at the boy’s father. He was staring at me. I can’t help but to blush.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m Darcy William Styles – Tom-” Again, his father interrupts it.

“He was Darcy Styles.” He said. I frown that there is something wrong here.

“Do I remember you somewhere?” I ask. I just observe that the eyes of the boy saw so different from his father. The little boy eyes were like mine.

“No, we haven’t met.” He said.

“What is your name?” I ask curiously.

“Edward. Edward Styles.” He said. I held his hand for a hand shake. I felt a volt of spark runs down through my spine. My eyes watch his hand as he held his swelling bump underneath the coat.

“Does the babies kick?” I ask. I never met someone like this before. He seems so familiar and I felt that I just found what is missing in my life in the past six months.

“Yeah, they really are giving me a hard time.” He chuckled.

“Can I hold it? If it was okay with you.” I ask him. I felt him stiffen but he nods.

I reach for his bump and place my hand on it. I felt a sudden kick under my hands. I can’t help but to smile at the thought of it. I felt a warm feeling on my heart.

“They kick under my hands. It was so overwhelming, Edward.” I voice out.

“Really? Thank you.” He seems that he was about to cry.

After I met Edward and his little Darcy, I felt so new. I felt that I need to see them again.

Harry’s POV

I was about to cry. I never knew that I can talk to him again. Like we have just met. It hurts to see how the longing in Darcy’s eyes as his other Daddy treats him like it was the first time.

I held out his hand when we were near our house. I used to call it our home when Louis was with me but now it was just a empty house without Louis.

“Popsie, doesn’t he remember us?” Darcy breaks the tension. I look at him. It can’t help but to hug my little boy.

“Yeah, you remember when I told you I’ll tell you a story that was so beautiful but have a sad ending?”

He nods, “Yeah.”

“I’ll tell you when we reach our house.” When I open the door, Darcy runs towards our room.

I fix our coats at the rack, massaging my swelling bumps as I walk up through the stairs.

“Popsie, can you tell me now?” He asks as he made his position at our bed.

“Little impatient aren’t we?” I laugh and made my way to the bed.

I held him close as I start my story.

“Once upon a time….”

\-----

Copyright by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson


	2. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Sequel....

As all of you requested :D xx

Part 2...

\--------

Larry #2 - When you’re gone

Harry’s POV

“Once a upon a time…” I started my story as Darcy cuddle beside me.

“The prince met his princess.”

“How is the prince and princess Popsie?” Darcy asks.

“Prince was your Daddy and princess was your Popsie.” I chuckled. Louis and I used to do a fairytale drama.

“Oh… cool go on.” He said as he massages my bump.

“The Princess was smitten by the looks of the Prince. They study at the same school. Prince love to do drama while Princess loves to sing. They met in a different circumstances but they click right away. They become the best of friends. Do you know where the Princess and Princess met?” I ask as Darcy kept massaging my swelling bump.

“Where Popsie? In the wonderland?” I chuckled as I felt my babies kick.

“In the restroom” Darcy nods. “The Princess was shock to see the Prince and he uttered Opps! And the Prince said Hi! To the Princess. That where started their beautiful love story” I kept going on.

“Unique chances Popsie.” Darcy commented.

“Prince and Princess friendship blooms into a wonderful relationship. They were so perfect to each other. They become the most famous couple in their school. They were both inseparable. But in every story there were the people who disagree on them.”

“Who are they Popsie? Did they win to set the Prince and Princess apart?” He asks hopeful and wishing for a good answer.

“No, the Prince love the Princess like no one can set them apart as well as the Princess. As time when by the Prince propose to the Princess. That’s when the Princess having their first child. The little crown Prince.” I felt him stop and look at me.

“The little crown Prince was me right?” He asks.

“Yeah, you are though. The Prince was overwhelm at the thought of it. He took care of the Princess like he was the most fragile thing in world. They took care of the little crown Prince inside the Princess. Like this…” I said and massage my swelling bump.

“Oh, Now I know why my brother was there.” He said as he put his hand over it.

“Yeah, The Princess gave birth to a beautiful bouncing little crown Prince. They live happily ever after. The end.” I said.

Darcy snap at me, “No…No…They didn’t Popsie. That was just the half of the story isn’t it?”

“Yeah… I was just kidding. They do live happily. They even auditioned in a reality singing contest. The X Factor and they both came in a band. One Direction the most famous band as of now. They became instant star in their own way. Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and the Prince and Princess. Half way to the X Factor, the Prince and Princess got married that was a secret to the other lads and the management even to the world. You see this black opal ring?”

“Yeah, it was so beautiful in your fingers Popsie.” Darcy praised.

“Thank you crown Prince. The back of the ring has a engraved of the Prince and Princess name on it. The couple face may battles but this one is the hardest one.” I chocked as I was about to tell Darcy the truth.

“One night, the Prince and Princess was about to go home. They celebrated their successful tour. They were both drunk. They were inside their mine bus. They were laughing and cuddling as usual. But the Princess nightmare was about to come when they met an accident.” A tear fall in my eyes.

“Did they survived Popsie?” Darcy asks.

I nods, ”Yeah, but the Prince suffered the most. He got comatose. Lifeless in the hospital bed. But the most cliché in the story Darcy?”

“What Popsie?”

“That the Princess was pregnant again. He didn’t know though but he was having a hunch on it. The day before the accident happened he met his OB Gyne and confirmed that he was pregnant. He was so happy that day. The Princess knew that the Prince was waiting for another little crown Prince in their small family. But the Prince never knew it until today. Clueless that the Princess were about to give birth to their Little Crown Prince’s.” The end of the story.

“But where did the Prince went? After he woke up?” Darcy asks.

“The management and the Prince family didn’t want their relationship so they took the Prince away. Far away to the Prince family. That was the end of the story. A beautiful but sad story of the Prince and Princess.” I felt the babies kick.

“When will the Prince remember them?”

“I dunno Darcy, maybe someday.” I said.

“Maybe before my brother comes out.” Darcy said. I wish that too. I hope Louis can remember all the things we have.

Darcy went to sleep beside me. I felt my feet heading me towards Louis room. Though we have a master bedroom but we choose to have a separate room just for a little privacy or when we were on a heated argument.

I slowly open the door. I was greeted by a cold breeze of the room. Louis room was still the same. Same as when he left it. A pile of clothes were still there in the bed and some are on the floor. Typical Louis, messed room. I pick out one of his favorite t-shirt. It smells like him though. I miss him so much. A tear start to fall as I remember him. He was my Boo bear and I was his Hazza. We were made of each other. He was my world and now that he was gone I didn’t know if I can make it through but the thought of my unborn child and Darcy gave my strength to woke up every morning and sleep every night crying on how I will live.

I heard piano keys that have been played. Darcy of course. Louis was the one who taught Darcy to play piano.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I’d need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I’m alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you’re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you’re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you’re gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I’ve never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you’re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you’re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you’re gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you’re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you’re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you’re gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I held Louis shirt as I listen to Darcy’s husky but feminine voice like Louis and I. Every lyrics of the song was like a knife that stabbing my heart. That was exactly how I felt. How I love Louis and how I was now. Broken and never been fix.

I felt a sudden kick and I gently massage my bump. How can I build a happy family to my unborn children when Louis wasn’t here? How?

I felt they kick again and this time it was different. It was so painful and hard. But my due date was two days ahead. I grip at the sheet and my bump when I felt a hot liquid between my knees. My water just broke.

I try to get up to call Darcy. My things are well fix. Zayn, Liam and Niall prepared it for me. The contractions were getting so painful by minute. I help but to cried.

“Darcy!” 

\-------

The end????

Vote / fan / comment :D xx


	3. They Dont Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third sequel actually, error of mine :) hehehe :)

Niall’s POV

I was with Liam, Zayn and of course Louis. Louis Tomlinson who was so agitated this morning like just yesterday. He was babbling and talking about what he saw yesterday. He keep talking and talking like there is no tomorrow and I’m starting to get annoyed and well Zayn was pissed so he headed to the kitchen while Liam put his earphone and listen to the music and me? I was just seating here in the couch staring at Louis who have his hyperactive attacks.

“Yeah, like I was so overly amazed on them. He was actually so big like he was going to pop out. And his son was so adorably cute. His eyes were like mine. They were so blue and his hair was so curly like his father. It was just wow. Guess what lads, the man let me feel his bump and the baby inside kick. I was so shock at it. It was new to me but I having the urge to feel it again. The kick was so like I felt that we have connection thingy.”

That made me froze. Liam who was listening pulled his earplugs while Zayn dash at the living room. Three big wide eyes staring at him.

It can’t be isn’t? He just saw them right?

“What? Why are you widening your eyes on me? Something wrong?” He asks.

Liam cleared his throat, “What was the name of the man and his son? Did you get it?”

My heart was beating so fast like its ripping my chest out.

He nods, “Yeah, The father was Edward Styles and his son name is Darcy Styles-Tom- But the Ed cut him like his last name was so forbidden to speak out.” He frowned at the thought of it.

Liam looks at me and Zayn and held us both into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe it lads. He just saw his family!” I exclaimed at them.

Zayn take a deep breath, “Poor Harry, I can feel him.” Tears were slipping down Zayn cheeks.

Liam nods, “Me too Nialler. Me too.”

“We need to tell Louis the truth lads, Harry needs him.” I commented.

“I know Nialler but let the fate take its course. Louis will surely remember them.” Liam said. He gathers Zayn in a tight hug. Zayn has the biggest sympathy to Harry and Darcy.

“Who I need to remember lads?” Louis voice roams the kitchen. We turn around at him leaning against the door frame.

“No one Louis. No one to remember.” I answered. He steps closer at us.

“Why I have a feeling that all of you hiding something on me?!” A smug look in his face.

I shake my head, “We’re not hiding anything. I assure you Louis.” I heard my phone ring. I take a step back at the living room.

The caller was Harry. I easily pick it up.

“H-Hello Uncle Niall? Are you in there?” It was Darcy who was calling. I heard a panic in his voice. Something was wrong in their house. I heard a loud scream at the background.

“Darcy! Ughhh!!! Call Nialler!!! Oh God!” It was Harry who was screaming. I almost drop the phone.

“Wait, Dars you need to calm down. We will be there at 5.” I said. Liam and Zayn with Louis was beside me now. They must be sense the urgency at my voice.

I worriedly look at Liam and Zayn.

“What happen? Who call you?” Liam asks.

I felt a lump in my throat, “It was Will. It’s time.” I try to make it like a pass code. Louis might have a hint on what’s truly happening.

“Really? Zayn get the keys! We’re heading at Will’s house now!” Liam yelled and we all dash the garage. Louis stood there. He was really clueless but we need to do this without him.

“W-What’s happening lads?” He asks.

I look back at the confused Louis. He was clueless worried about the happenings. While Liam and Zayn are both panicking over Harry and the babies that about to be born. Darcy was the one who called me.

“NIALL! LET’S GO!” Liam screamed through the car. I look back at Louis. He was just there standing and waiting on what will happened. All I do is bow down and shook my head.

Niall, you have to move! For Harry, Darcy and Louis sake and the babies!!!! A small voice yelled at me. As I step through the door, I heard Louis called me, “Can I come?” he asks.

I was about to say yes, “Niall, I swear if anything happen to them I’ll ring your little neck! Come now!” Zayn screamed.

“We were buying time here Niall! We need to go!” Liam said.

Without thinking straight I grab Louis arms. I do this for Harry and Louis family. They suffered enough. Darcy was so little to experience this and I won’t let the unborn twins to suffer like them.

\----In the car----

Liam was the one how was driving, Zayn was on the passenger seat while I and Lou was on the backseat. I saw Liam peaking me on the rare view mirror.

“What? We need to do this lads. And I think its time.” I exclaimed. Zayn nods at me.

“Yeah, Niall was right.” Liam took a deep breath.

“I know its just that…” Liam was cut by Zayn’s phone.

Zayn’s POV

We were all in the car. Getting on time in Harry’s house. He was about to give birth to our nephews and I practically scared. Louis was with us and that makes my nervousness tops.

I felt my phone vibrated. Harry was the caller ID.

I look at Liam and Niall, “Who was it?” Louis asks.

“It’s Dars.” I replied. “Put on the speaker on.” Niall said.

We waited for Darcy to pick it up.

“HELLO!!! UNCLE ZAYN????” Darcy’s voice fill in the car.

“We’re about to come there Darcy. Tell you’re Popsie to calm down.” Liam instructed.

“Yeah, Popsie was on Daddy’s bed. He was on labor. Will you please hurry up!” We heard a faint voice on the background.

“D-Darcy, are they coming?” Harry’s voice was on pain.

“Yes, Popsie. They we’re on the way.” Darcy replied.

“Don’t leave you’re Popsie alone Dars, we’re near.” I said and hung up.

Liam immediately park the car. I hurriedly open the car door and dash through Harry’s house. I practically banging the door.

Liam and Niall was on my back as well as Louis.

Darcy opens up the door.

“Where is you’re Popsie?” I ask immediately.

“He was on Daddy’s room.” We storm in the house. Harry was on Louis bed, breathing so hard on every contraction that hits him.

“Hey Harry.” I greet him. The nerve to greet a pregnant man who was about to gave birth.

A little smile was on Harry’s face but immediately vanished when I peak on my back.

“W-Why h-h-he was h-h-here?” He asks. Talking bout Louis.

“He needs too Harry.” Niall said.

Louis’s POV

We we’re all in a big cozy house. They said it was there friends house but it really looks familiar to me. I saw Darcy open the door. Shock was written on his face when his eyes landed on me. Liam, Zayn and Niall immediately stormed in. While I was clueless on what’s happening. Darcy was still with me. Standing beside the door.

“Oh, I know you. You are the one I saw on the café?!” I exclaimed. He just nods at me.

“Do you know what’s was happening here? Why does the other lads knew you? Where is you’re Daddy Ed?” I throw him many questions.

“First, my Popsie was about to gave birth to my brothers, Second, Popsie and I was friends of those three and lastly Popsie was on labor.” He said.

“Oh. Can I see him?” I asks. He nods and walk through the stairs. I felt that I knew this house. The walls and everything was familiar. I walk inside the door that was open. There I saw the other lads inside seating beside the bed with Edward laying on.

I saw shock and fear on Edward’s eyes when he saw me.

“W-Why h-h-he was h-h-here?” He asks.

“He needs too Harry.” Niall said.

I look at Niall, “Why I need too Niall?” I asks. My eyes practically roam around the room. There are familiar things that I saw. And one of it caught my eyes. A frame that was on the bedside table.

I slowly reach on it.

My eyes glued on it. There was a replica of me with Edward and a small baby in between us. I look at the other lads who we’re all looking at me.

“W-Why is that there is a photo of me with Edward and a baby? Are you all lying about my past? DO I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING? CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?!” I yelled at them. My mind started to ached. Everything in this house speaks familiarity. Everything was and I need answers on the questions that running through my mind.

I heard Edward screamed. Liam stood up and got the things they needed.

“We need to get Harry on the hospital.” Niall said. And it was like my body reacts like I was been here. I reach Edward who they called Harry. “Hey, don’t try to refuse my help Hazza.” I don’t know where Hazza came from but it just slip off my mouth. Zayn and Niall were on our side while helping me to get Edward to the car. Liam was on the driver sear with Darcy on the passenger seat. I open the backseat door and help Edward to get in. As we all get inside, Edward clinging on my shirt.

“Why do you lads call him Harry?” I ask. Niall looks at Liam and Zayn and to me.

“Because his name was Harold Edward Styles.” Darcy answered.

I felt everything was so dizzy as my head ache become worst. After that I saw flashes. Flashes of memories of my past.

There was Harry. Harry on our first meeting. How we become friends up to how we become a couple to where we got married and how he gave birth to Darcy. These was all my memories before I got an accident with Harry. I-I remember it all. I remember.

I snap back to reality when I hear a sudden deep breath beside me. I start to panic and look around. I was inside a car.

Liam was on the driver seat. Zayn was beside me while Niall on the other hand was on the edge on the seat.

I look at my right side, my eyes widens when I saw my Hazza clinging on me. Gripping hard on my hands. He was sweating furiously. My eyes landed on his swelling bump. Did he cheat on me?

“WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE?!” Niall looks at me. Confuse was written on his face and it lightens when he guess that I remember all my past.

“Do you remember know?” A smile was written all over his face. I nod.

“Daddy, do you?”I heard Darcy’s little voice.

“Yeah, what’s happening?” I ask him.

“Popsie was about to gave birth to my brothers!!!” He screamed. I look back at Harry.

“LIAM! CAN YOU MAKE IT FASTER!!!?” I yelled at Liam who was driving.

“Hey, Babe you alright?” I gently ask Harry, wiping the tears on his pained face.

He nods, “You remembered.” He said.

“Yeah, I’m glad I did.” A smile was visible in his face.

After a almost freaking 4 hours, we waited outside of the operating room where Harry was inside letting our little babies comes out.

Darcy was on my lap hugging me as if I’ll go away while Liam, Zayn and Niall were pacing back and forth. I stood up when the nurse opens the door. 

I saw Harry was lying on the stretcher while two nurses holding two baby blankets.

“Mr. Styles – Tomlinson needs to rest for awhile but all of you can see the twins on the infant room.” The doctor informed.

“What’s with the Styles – Tomlinson thing, Louis?!” Liam asks me. Oh we never tell them that Harry and I got married before we join the X Factor and became One Direction.

“Daddy and Popsie got married like before this happens.” Darcy explained.

They nods and we headed to the infant room. I was eager to meet my twins. We saw a bunch of sleeping babies but my eyes caught the most beautiful babies sleeping on a wrap of blue blankets.

After we visit the twins we made our way to Harry’s room. I was holding our little twins.

Harry’s POV

My life had been upside down but all of it was worth it as I finally gave birth to my twins. I never had been so happy in my entire life. Finally, Louis remembers. The door of my room open and I was greeted by my little Darcy who was followed by Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis who was holding two blankets.

“Hey, Popsie, wanna hold them?” He asks as he sat beside me. I reach for them. I cried when I saw my two beautiful babies.

“Hey.” I cooed and kiss each of their foreheads.

“They were beautiful Louis.” I said.

“Yeah. What was their name?” he asks.

“Clave William Styles –Tomlinson and Creo Edward Styles – Tomlinson.”

After a year Louis and I exchange our vows but it was different now. It was live telecast all over the world. Darcy was the ring bearer. Liam, Niall and Zayn are invited as well as our families. Louis and the management exchange their apologies. While my twins are now both in the arms of their grandmothers.

This is life that I want. With Louis and our children by my side.

 

\----

FINALLY THE ENDING :D xx


End file.
